


tonight

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fade to Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: Obi-Wan's last night on the Tantive IV.





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



Obi-Wan sighed.

Tonight was his last night on the Tantive IV. Tomorrow would begin the roundabout journey on public and unregistered transport which would end – hopefully – on the desert planet of Tatooine and the delivery of the infant Luke to Owen and Beru Lars.

Obi-Wan sighed again.

Tonight, he was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Member of the Jedi Order High Council, former General of the Grand Army of the Republic. Tomorrow, he would be Ben Kenobi, nobody important from nowhere special. Tomorrow, he would be facing the uncertain future alone.

Obi-Wan sighed a third time and fingered a pale pink patch of newly healed flesh above his collarbone. It was one of the many – too many – places the red hot embers of Mustafar had burnt him. He’d been seen to promptly by a med droid; there would be no scar. No, Obi-Wan’s many, many scars went much, much deeper than the skin. Those would not fade so easily…if they ever did.

 _Get some rest_ , Obi-Wan said silently to himself. _You have a long day ahead of you._

He was alone tonight as well, alone already – and truth be told, he wished he weren’t.

As if in reply to his unvoiced thoughts, the door gave a soft warning chime. A moment later, Bail Organa entered. Obi-Wan sat reflexively straighter on the bed.

“It’s late. Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Bail asked without preamble as he sat down beside Obi-Wan.

“Why aren’t _you_?”

“I asked the question first.”

Obi-Wan just shrugged helplessly, staring blankly off into the distance. The sadness, the looming prospect of loneliness, of exile, threatened to overwhelm his self-control.

“Do you…do you want company tonight?” Bail asked.

Obi-Wan turned to stare at Bail. His skin was smooth and unblemished; his hair elegantly trimmed and perfect. He was a politician, not a warrior. But he had his scars, too, scars that went deeper than the skin. They had that in common. Perhaps they could have _other things_ as well.

“I-I…yes. _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Slowly, and oh so very tenderly, Bail slid one hand behind Obi-Wan’s neck, drew him in close, and fitted their mouths together. He kissed him. He kissed him again as tears began to pool uncontrollably in his lashes. And he kissed him a third time, right over that pale pink patch of newly healed flesh above his collarbone.

Obi-Wan sighed as he fell backwards into the bed, Bail’s body a reassuring weight above him, the sweet ache of desire obliterating unruly memory. Tonight – and only for tonight – he would allow himself to forget.


End file.
